phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycan (Playable)
Not really in the lists, but provided as an option, it's possible to play a Lycan. It's not recommended, however, as Phaeselis as a city setting already has a lot going on. The playable race of Lycans belongs to the Cimmerian Pack, a pack of Lycans created from the Cimmerians after an invasion of the Nightblessed into their lands. The result was a scattering of the humans, as most of them became cursed with the Curse of the Lycan. Finding a way to cure themselves, the Cimmerians who were cursed and led by their king developed a potion derived from different posions that included wolfsbane (Belladona) as an ingredient. The result caused the violent wolf nature to subsume into the subconscious, allowing the human conscious to take over. It also granted the ability to shapeshift from human to Lycan (although the Lycan is the base form, the violent wolf nature is in the subconscious after all). The Cimmerian Pack is allied to Alexander's vision, and thus the Alexandrian Kingdoms that make up the Hellenistic Empire. The Pack made its move into Anaxamandras, but also settled in the Night Forest in order to help cure the Lycacon pack. Race Stastistics Race stastistics are dervived from the Skinwalker race, a race derived from Lycanthropes. *'+2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, +2 Strength while shapechanged (1 R.P):' Lycans are well attuned to the natural order of things and value passion above reason. While in their bestial form, they gain a +2 racial bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution (see Change Shape). *'Medium:' Lycans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Lycans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision {Ex):' In dim light, lycans can see twice as far as humans. *'Animal-Minded (2 RP):' Lycans have a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and wild empathy checks. *'Change Shape {Su, 5 RP):' A lycan can change shape into a bestial form as a standard action. In bestial form (a human/wolf hybrid), a lycan gains a +2 racial bonus to Strength. While in this form, a lycan also takes on an animalistic feature that provides a special effect. Each time a skinwalker assumes bestial form, she can choose to gain one of the following features: *2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage *Darkvision to a range of 60 feet *+1 racial bonus to natural armor The racial ability score bonus and additional feature last as long as the lycan remains in that form, and a lycan can remain in bestial form for as long as she wants. While in bestial form, a lycan takes a -4 penalty on Charisma and Charisma-based checks when interacting with humanoids that lack the shapechanger subtype. A lycan can return to her humanoid form as a swift action. To change forms and gain a different benefit, a lycan must first return to her humanoid form then use her shapechange ability again. A lycan can shapechange into bestial form a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 her character level. *'Spell-Like Ability: '''Skinwalkers with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the skinwalker's character level. LYCANS as skinwalkers '''Ancestry:' wolf Typical Alignment: NG Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, -2 I nt (+2 Wis while shapechanged) Alternate Skill Modifiers: Perception, wild empathy Alternate Spell-Like Ability: magic fang 1/day Bestial Features *Bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage *2 claw attacks that each deal 1d4 points of damage *Darkvision 60 feet *+2 racial bonus on all saving throws 'Other Options' Lycan Traits The following race traits are available to Lycans. *'Mastery of Form:' You've never had trouble changing shape between beast and humanoid, and your ability to control your form is unparalleled. You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against polymorph effects. *'Traumatic Shift:' Your first transformation was in a public place, observed by loved ones who later shunned you or townsfolk who chased you away. You have become good at hiding your nature. You gain a +I trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff becomes a class skill for you. Lycan Feats The following feats are available to lycans, including lycans of specific heritages. EXTRA FEATURE You are an exceptional shapechanger. Prerequisites: Con 13 , skinwalker. Benefit: When you change shape to your bestial form, you may choose one additional feature from those listed in your shapechange ability and gain that benefit while in bestial form. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. FAST CHANGE You can change forms faster than most lycans. Prerequisites: Dex 13 , base attack bonus +6, skinwalker. Benefit: You can assume your bestial form as a move action instead of a standard action. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Warcraft the Roleplaying Game: Lands of Conflict © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment''. ''Pathfinder Player Companion: Blood of the Moon © 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tim Akers, Neal Litherland, David N. Ross, and Tork Shaw. Category:Races Category:Lycanthrope